


Don't Be Afraid (Markson Fanfic)

by lina_IGOT7_vip



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bromance, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina_IGOT7_vip/pseuds/lina_IGOT7_vip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had always had the hots for the innocent Mark. Jackson tries his best to confine his feelings but what if an incident caused his to confess his heartfelt emotions. Will they end up together? However the question is IF they DO get together, how long will they last?</p>
<p>*These characters are based off GOT7 and perhaps a few other KPOP idols however I do not know them personally thus their personalities are mostly based off on my imagination*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My hobby? Teasing Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I'm super sorry if you think that the chapters are too short. However, if I cut the chapter short it's because I think it's the perfect place to stop. If there are any suggestions for the plot or ig there are mistakes, feel free to tell me!

Jackson settled down on the couch in a way that made it look like he was watching the television but honestly, he was just watching Mark. The beautiful, innocent angel was so into the show, he didn’t feel Jackson’s stare. The other boys were scattered around the dorm and so this was the perfect time for him to just admire hyung. It’s so wrong but the heart wants what it wants. Mark had ignited a spark in Jackson since the very first moment. Drumming my fingers against the couch, he studied hyung’s beautiful structure. Thousands of girls probably wants hyung so he would never show any romantic interest to his dongsaeng. Jackson got up and went to lie on his lap but it wouldn’t be considered weird cause seriously none of the members would put it pass him to do this kind of thing. Mark looked down at him questioningly but he just grinned cheekily. Mark was even more beautiful up close. Jackson took in his unique scent discreetly and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel slightly turned on. He really just wanted to pull Mark’s head down and kiss him. Mark turned his attention back to the television, chuckling slightly after getting no answer from Jackson.

Mark’s finger combed through Jackson’s hair, twisting and twirling. It was a nice feeling. Whenever he showed him affection, Jackson couldn’t help but feel slightly hopeful. Maybe somehow Mark does likes him but once reality sets in again, it felt like his heart was being ripped again. “I swear you guys look like a couple,” JB said as he settled down next to them with a cheeky grin. “Hyung~,” Mark whined, turning red. It was adorable. “We DO have the chemistry don’t we JB hyung,” Jackson replied with a smirk. Mark looked at Jackson disbelievingly and covered his face in embarrassment when JB agreed with him. Jackson sat up and ran a hand through his hair. As he got up to get to his room, he sent a wink to Mark who turned even redder- if that was possible. Teasing Mark was definitely one of the things he loved to do. 

After some basketball with Junior, he was sweaty and hot which leads to him taking off his shirt. Jackson had a lot of confidence in how he looked so what was it to walk around like that. He pushed open the door to the room he was sharing with Mark to get a change of clothes before going for a bath. Mark was using his phone and he looked up when he heard the door opening. Jackson threw a half smile at Mark that got all the girls crazy. Turning towards the closet, he felt his hyung’s eyes starring daggers into me. “Hyung. If you keep staring at me that intensely, I’d melt,” Jackson remarked and turned to look at him. “Yah, when did I ever do that,” Mark responded as he tried to hide from Jackson’s playful gaze. Chuckling lightly, he took his clothes, walked toward the bed and leaned close to Mark’s face. “Are you sure about that hyung? I know you can’t resist this wild and sexy Jackson,” he countered- making sure to keep eye contact and bit his lower lip. Giving hyung another of his famed smiles, he walked away from a blushing Mark hyung. As he shut the door, he could hear Mark yelling a short “YAH”. Pleased with himself, he went off to get a bath grinning.

Mark pouted at being teased and for some odd reason his heart was pounding after seeing a sweaty Jackson, wanting to be enveloped his scent. As soon as that thought passed through his head, he blushed. “Ah… Are you crazy Mark? He’s a guy but… a very sexy guy… NO. You’re not thinking about Jackson. He’s your dongsaeng and a guy! But I really want to just jump on him… NO! What are you thinking about?!” He chided himself and slapped himself, “get your head straight,” he muttered to himself. But at that exact moment Jackson re-entered the room with the whole I just had a bath look. Mark felt his heart starting to pound again and forced himself to look at his phone instead. “Hyung…you do realise that your phone is upside down… right?” Jackson commented. Mark frantically turned his phone the other way round and replied as casually as he could with an awkward smile. Jackson turned away, amused. “Aish… this hyung is _really_ cute. Should I make a move on him? But he’s so innocent… But with Mark behaving that way, I can’t help but think the feelings are mutual…” Jackson mentally debated. 


	2. The Incident

Dance practice was tiring as usual. Everyone had left the dance studio about an hour ago except for Jackson. He wasn’t satisfied with how he had danced that day and decided to do a bit more practice. Finally he deemed his moves acceptable and went to get a bath, panting slightly. Jackson had a slight rinse as he decided to take a longer bath in the dorm bathroom instead. It was a slightly chilly night indicating the oncoming winter. Jackson walked towards a nearby café to get a nice warm coffee to warm himself up a little. After getting his order, Jackson decided to sit down in the almost empty café and have a drink. At a darker corner of the café, he spotted a familiar back- Mark and he was with an unfamiliar girl. Curious he sat down just close enough to their table so that he could listen in. She was smiling so widely at Mark and leaning in so damn close for it to be just friendly. The familiar jealousy that was coursing through Jackson but he held it in, wanting to know why the two were meeting up so late at night at that. “Mark oppa. I actually really like you and well I don’t want this to be the last time we meet,” the girl said with a coy smile. Jackson could tell Mark was smiling even though he couldn’t see his hyung’s face and that thought made him furious. “I mean sure… we could meet again Hyun Joo sshi,” was Mark’s shy reply. “He is definitely blushing. Why does this make me so mad urgh,” Jackson thought. The girl, Hyun whatever, got up and planted a kiss on Mark’s cheek and left the cafe. 

As the girl exited the café, Jackson’s grip subconsciously tightened around the paper coffee cup and the warm coffee spilled over his lap. He howled from the pain and all the attention were immediately on him. “Jackson!” exclaimed Mark, immediately getting some tissues to soak up some of the coffee from his lap. The alarmed staff member ran towards him. “How did you spill this much coffee?!” asked a panicked Mark. Jackson just groaned in response and muttered a soft “I’m fine.” Mark glared at him and led him outside, dismissing the staff member. “We’re going to the hospital no buts.” 

*After a random hospital check*

“See, I told you I’m fine,” Jackson said while pouting. Mark simply rolled his eyes as they made their way back to the dorm. “I have a question though…why were you at that café?” Mark asked. Jackson abruptly stopped walking and Mark, who was behind him, rammed into Jackson’s back. He turned and stared right into Mark’s eyes.  
Flustered at the sudden eye contact, Mark turned away, a light redness colouring his cheeks. Jackson placed a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. For some reason, his heart was racing and he felt more heated up than usual. 

“It would be a toss-up when if I tell you this but I’d pluck up the courage because I can’t stand you touching or even looking at any other person. I really tried to block away these feelings but it just keeps coming back and my heart hurts because of all the suppressed feelings. After this you could be so very awkward with me and I would understand because who am I to tell you what to feel. Every time you playfully kissed me or hugged me, all I wanted to do was pull you closer and never let you go. Your bright eyes, beautiful pure soul just made me want you for myself even more. Jealousy is probably is an understatement when I saw that girl kiss you. From the first time I saw you, my heart fluttered and it was such a weird feeling. The possessiveness that I never knew I possessed came to me so fast, I got scared. If this ever works out, it would be so risky because a single wrong move would crash the career we were working so hard for. I’m sorry if you feel that I should have never told you this because you couldn’t work with me anymore but I have to. I really have to so as to keep my sanity. I love you Mark I really do. Everything you do is so perfect to me and you’re so beautiful it hurts. I want to hold you in my arms forever and call you mine. I never want to share you with anyone. I love you so much so what do you say? Do you want to give us a try?” Jackson confessed.

Mark was overwhelmed with different so many different feelings. Jackson Wang liked him that way? It never crossed his mind that that was possible. Although it’s wrong, it felt so right to just stare into his eyes. It felt like there was no one else but them on earth. Jackson awkwardly turned away and scratched his neck, his confidence long gone. “I…I...I never thought you would like me so I went for that blind date. This is so overwhelming but even with all the risks and my imperfections, are you still willing to be with me?” Mark shyly replied. Jackson’s eyes widened and a large child-like smile bloomed into his masculine features. He hugged Mark and simply said, “You’re mine now. Don’t ever look at any other person and love only me. I don’t want to lose you when I can finally have you for myself. So I guess we’re a couple now.”

Blushing, Mark leaned in to kiss Jackson on the cheek who in turn grinned even wider. He intertwined their fingers and kissed Mark’s hand. With that, they continued their way to the dorm. A sense of giddiness was in the air as they shyly looked at each other with large smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like I didn't capture the emotions well enough. I write and re write but it still doesn't feel right. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this! I need to have this along to get to the smut cause I'm thirsty af.


End file.
